Curiosity Grounded The Cat
by NsaneJackSparrow
Summary: My 2nd kid fic: What happens when Darien messes around with Kevin's chem. set?


I heard my Aunt call us down for lunch. As I exited my bedroom I heard my brother, Kevin, yell, "Just one more experiment." I shook my head and yelled back at him. "You are an experiment."  
  
I headed downstairs, got my plate, then sat down at the table wondering when my brother was actually going to come down. If it wasn't soon I was going to steal his lunch. "Don't come down. Don't come down." I kept chanting to myself in between bites of my lunch.  
  
Darn, he did come down to claim his lunch. I guess that means no extra for me. "The experiment finally came down for his lunch!" I said while crumbling up my napkin.  
  
Kevin stared at me for a second but he didn't say anything to me. What was he trying to do, ignore anything I was saying to him? Oh yeah, I'll teach him to ignore me! I threw my napkin right at his head. When it hit its target I just sat there with a wide grin of my face. "Bulls eye."  
  
"Stop it Darien." He told me.  
  
"Stop it Darien." I mocked, grinning at him again. I loved picking on Kevin. He was an easy target and he rarely fought back. More fun for me! I grabbed another napkin, crumbled it up into a ball and threw it at his head again. Another bulls eye. Who knew lunch could be fun.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Darien, stop it."  
  
I just laughed. Was that some kind of threat? If it was I wasn't scared. What else can I throw at him while he ate? I looked around the table. There wasn't anything else I could use, so, I moved down in my chair and kicked my brother's left leg.  
  
"Ow!" Kevin yelled, jumping up from his seat. He glared at me and I just gave me an evil grin. I'd do it again if he would sit back down.  
  
"Darien, why don't you go outside for a little while." My Aunt said to me. There went my fun. "Okay." I told her with a little shrug of my shoulders. I stuck my tongue out at Kevin then got up and walked away from the table. I actually wanted to stay but I knew if I did I would probably end up being grounded because of my Brother.  
  
I opened the front door then glanced over at the stairs. What was Kevin doing up there in his room? What was more important then lunch? My curious self wanted to know. I shut the door then quickly went up the stairs and into Kevin's room.  
  
Nice and neat. Everything was in its place. Not like my room. It looked like a bomb had hit it. But I liked it. I don't think I could stand a room like this. "What were you doing up here?" I thought out loud. I looked around the room and the first thing that caught my eye was a couple of dollars that was laying on the night stand. I grinned to my self before grabbing it and stuffing it into the front pocket of my pants. "He won't miss that." The next thing that got my attention was Kevin's little chem. set. So this is what kept him from coming down to lunch right when we were called down.  
  
I grabbed a pad of paper and started to look over it. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the stuff that was written down. I had no idea what any of this meant. It looked like some type of secret code from a comic book or a movie. I tossed the paper and started looking at the glass beakers that held colored liquids. "What's this?" I asked myself and my answer was a shrug. I had no idea about this stuff but I didn't care.  
  
I started pouring a little bit of this into one glass and a little bit of that. Nothing was happening. What was so interesting about this stuff? I grabbed more glass filled beakers then started dumping in the chemicals.   
  
By the time I was done there wasn't anymore chemicals left. I had dumped them all into one and now...I don't think I should have done that. It started turning white and foamy. "uh oh." I knew I couldn't stop it. I better leave before I get caught. Let Kevin think he did this all on his own. I turned and quickly left my brother's room. Now what was I going to do? I scratched the side of my face then went in my room and fell over onto my bed. "Boorrriiiiing."  
  
I was about to fall asleep when a big, giant, BOOM made me jump up off my bed. My heart was pounding in my chest. That sound hadn't come from outside. It came from inside of this house. Could it be...no...it wasn't doing anything but foaming up as if it were soda that had been shakin around for awhile. I heard footsteps and voices coming from the stairs. Must be Kevin and my Aunt coming up to see what that noise was. Well, I was curious too, so, I exited my room and walked up behind them. Boy did my Aunt look mad. I took a peek at Kevin's room and then backed away slowly. Uh oh. Now I know why she wasn't at all happy. I didn't think THAT would happen. My brother's room was a mess. Broken glass was scattered all over the floor. Things were knocked over, the table was messed up and some of the wall too. Not to mention it didn't smell all that great in there either.  
  
I thought I'd better go back in my room before they figured out that I was the one who was in there last. I kept on backing away slowly.   
  
"Darien." Kevin growled as he turned and started my way.  
  
"What?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders, trying to play innocent but I don't think they were buying it.  
  
"What?" Kevin repeated. "You know what. You did this. You made this happen."  
  
"No I didn't." I said quickly. "I was in my room."  
  
"Yeah, AFTER you messed around with my chem. set."  
  
Kevin looked really mad but I kept on trying to play innocent. "You don't have any proof it was me. You were the one playing with it before we got called down for lunch."  
  
My brother stared at me. He wasn't buying my innocent act. "True. I was but I put everything away before I came down and I saw you come into my room after you left the table."  
  
Busted! I looked over at my Aunt to see her reaction then I looked back at Kevin.  
  
"Is this true Darien?" She asked, moving closer to the both of us.  
  
I couldn't lie. She'd see right through me. I looked down at the floor then slowly nodded. "I wasn't trying to blow up his room. I was only wondering why he would rather play with that then come down to eat."  
  
"Go downstairs and get some stuff. You're going to clean up the mess you made." My Aunt said to me.  
  
I quickly looked up at her and opened my mouth about to say something but I got cut off.   
  
"No buts, just go and do as I said."  
  
"Okay..." I said softly then headed downstairs.  
  
It took me a half an hour, maybe longer, to clean up the mess that had been created out of the mini bomb I accidentally made. After I had finished that I was told that I was grounded for month. A whole month stuck in the house. Its going to be boring. I'll just have to pick on Kevin to kill the boredom. Hopefully the month will pass by quickly then I get to be free! 


End file.
